The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle/Encyclopaedia
Unlike the previous version of the Encyclopedia, it will contain everything across the first and second titles including their updates. But also includes locations. It will more or less detailed like Dream Revolution: Last Fire -Eclipse- Encyclopedia. Unlike the mainline series, it has several differences. -Warning: Big page and includes Spoilers.- The Features (-Only Applicable to Playable Characters, with some important exceptions-) The Biography section contains the following: *'Fictional Voice List': The Fictional proposition VA's for the Character. *'Quote': A character's quote. *'Name': Character's real name, full name or title. *'Height': Shown in "cm" and "x' x". *'Weight': Shown in "kg" and "lbs". *'Blood Type': A, B, O, AB or Unknown. *'Origin': The place that belongs *'Birthday': The Birthday date. *'Occupation': The Character's occupation. *'Hobbies': Self-explanatory. *'Likes': What it likes. *'Dislikes': What it dislikes. *'Affiliation': The Character's Affiliation. *'Alignment': The Character's Alignment. *'Weapons': Self-explanatory. *'Personality': The Character's personality. *'Outline': The role in the story. Characters -Debut Order- Blake Snider *'Fictional Voice List': Johnny Yong Bosch (English), Sebastián Fernández (L.A. Spanish), Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) *'Quote': "No matter what dangers come near me and my loved ones, I will save this world!" *'Name': Blake Jay Snider Hayes *'Height': 173cm (5' 8") of Battle / 178cm (5' 10") Final Act *'Weight': 61kg (134lbs) of Battle / 66kg (146lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': AB *'Origin': Cira *'Birthday': October 17, 1994 (Libra) - (age 21 in Ties of Battle, 23 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Musician, Artist. *'Hobbies': Playing the guitar, painting and drawing, collecting plectrums. *'Likes': Music, Singing, reading comic books and art books. *'Dislikes': Evil, Authorities (formerly), Sadness. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Black Strings section. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': The magic guitar Platinum Cross, which can transform in a Sword. Robot Unit - Type-X -> Type-Chaos Ragnarök of Battle, Type-Cosmos Ragnarök Final Act Personality: Blake despite his dark-inspired looks, is a kind-hearted and passionate young man, also with a very strong sense of Justice as well, however, he used to not respect authorities and takes often drastic decisions, such as talk fighting with his mother when taking his decision to being a musician like his father, he can be educated, friendly and all the thing, but sometimes he's a little aggressive when his decisions aren't being taken seriously, such as helping others in need and also saving the people.. He cares about his friends and allies, especially his mom, dad, sister and girlfriend Rose, in which the two share a good relationship. Even are currently engaged, at one point the relationship was tense, but as soon as Rose understands him better, it returned. Cadenza describes him in the future as the almost absentee father due to his work, but tries to stay with her mother and her as much as he could in her first years of life, she doesn't qualify him as a bad father as he is always very worrywart about them. Outline: As the son of two famous people, Blake is the heir of the Snider family, considered one of the most famous in recent times. In spite of the riches and the place he lives, his mother Martha raised him as a humble boy in most of his childhood, believing in hard work, discipline and respect or he would have been a bratty rich boy. He joined FEAST at age eighteen in spite of his mother denial for a later revealed reason. Ron Sampson admitted him and his talent due to knowing his father who disappeared without leaving a trace, joined by his school teacher Gavin Albain and a secretary named Zelda Grayson, the three are known as Black Strings, with pseudonyms of course, however, after realizing that Sampson is just using them for money and for his own selfish desires they tried to rebel against him, but efforts were in vain until a couple of years later, in which with the help of new recruits such as Jonathan and Sienna, defeated him and Eliza and their machines; The comet and Diva, and the real manipulator of the events; Caesar. He unwillingly grew a friendly rivalry between him and Sienna, the serious soldier. In Ties of Battle. After a concert, he is the first to know that something is wrong in this place, since many of the people acted strange by the Nanomachines, he asked Mildred, the first person related to science he is close, she tells him that he and his friends must defeat Maxima Firestone, who swears revenge, revealing a facet of humanity that he barely knew, people can reach this insane extent, but he will try the all humanly efforts to save her of that despair. He gets to know Ballerina and Adel Albain, Gavin's brother. Later In spite of their conversation while Maxima was defeated, she self-destructs and the nanomachine spreading is over, but not yet Mondo's threat, in which he with the help of Adel, Sienna and the band made peace with him. In the ending of his Episode Mode in The Final Act, he senses that the world is in extreme danger, far more than when Mondo invaded, albeit Rhyme held back, the latter says to Blake that he is going to be his third place on must dangerous foes. His rival is Cadenza and final boss is Rhyme. Zelda Grayson Gavin Albain Sienna Travers *'Fictional Voice List': Carrie Savage (English), Ariela Yuri (L.A. Spanish), Yūko Gotō (Japanese) *'Quote': "Even if I am regarded as the best soldier of the bunch, don't think I'm the same as you." *'Name': Amber Sienna Travers (Birth Sampson, prefers to be called under her second name) *'Height': 158cm (5' 2") of Battle / 163cm (5' 4") Final Act *'Weight': 46kg (101lbs) / 51kg (112lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': B *'Origin': Cira *'Birthday': July 18, 1997 (Cancer) - (age 18 in Ties of Battle, age 20 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Student/Soldier *'Hobbies': Dancing, sports, playing video games. *'Likes': Hard work, training, family. *'Dislikes': Those who belong to the Entertainment industry (formerly), Lemon pies. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Good *'Weapons': Gauntlets. Robot Unit - Type-Z Ragnarök of Battle, Type-Chaos Ragnarök Final Act. Personality: Sienna is a tough young woman who in spite of being illegitimate, she was loved by her half-brother and her mother fondly. She in the years of college was respected for her tough attitude and is sociable to form bonds with other people in her high school, she might be unscrupulous in some aspects, but otherwise she has a kind side with people she cares, even after revealing Sampson is her father and Eliza her other half sister, she has no grudge against the latter. She used to dislike people involved in the Entertainment industry due to her closed vision of being all pricks and arrogant people, even after meeting celebrity Blake Snider, in which she is her rival in spite of the latter not wanting to fight her. Outline: Jonathan Travers Rose Belladonna Roger Masters Ameth Mildred Albain Shawn Grayson Sebastian von Stroheim Ron Sampson Eliza Sampson Shade Prism Aurelius Krüger Karen Ludenberg Lloyd Flynn Blair Turner Lars Jagger Adelard "Adel" Albain Maxima Firestone Melody Jazz Milford Tristan "Hiro" Cruz Wilhelm Krone Rock Donovan Snider Alice von Stroheim Reed Irma Sierra Freed Lenoir Letizia Fen Ling Deus Ex Machina (Venus) Deus Ex Machina (Mars) Shade Prism 2 Maravilla Trio Luke "Lucas" White Ophelia "Ofelia" White Melanie Scarlet Blood Julius Caesar Aeron Ballerina Cornelius L. Falcon Anita S. Falcon Odysseus/Grant Decker Mariya Azarova Mondo Kitsch * Fictional Voice List: Sam Riegel (English), Sergio Aliaga (L.A. Spanish), Jun-ichi Kanemaru (Japanese) * Quote: "I'm not called the 'Arcana Warrior of the World' for Nothing, nope..." * Name: Mondo "Kitsch" (World Mondo) * Height: 168cm (5' 6") of Battle / 179cm (5' 10") Final Act * Weight: 58,5kg (129lbs) / 74,5kg (164lbs) Final Act * Blood Type: Unknown * Origin: Arcana World (Unknown circumstances unlike the rest). * Birthday: Unknown (He says that he's more than age 100 realistically) * Occupation: Arcana Warrior of the World. * Hobbies: Collecting retro, outdated things. * Likes: Camp, Art, Genesis and his daughter Final Act. * Dislikes: Nanomachines, Void of Battle, Violence of Battle, Fighting without reason Final Act. * Affiliation: Arcana Warriors. * Alignment: Neutral. * Weapons: A magic cane. Robot Unit - The World Personality: Outline: Cadenza *'Fictional Voice List': Erica Lindbeck (English), Ximena Marchant (L.A. Spanish), Sachi Kokuryu (Japanese) *'Quote': "I'm from the future... the future I want to avoid!" *'Name': Cadenza Alicia Belladona (born Snider) *'Height': 168cm (5' 6") of Battle / 173cm (5' 8") Final Act *'Weight': 51kg (112lbs) of Battle / 56kg (126lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': AB *'Origin': Linoa (as Luxendria) *'Birthday': May 1, 2019 (Taurus) - (Her Future self is age 17 in Ties of Battle, 19 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Member of the Purgatory, Composer. *'Hobbies': Playing the piano, reading books and observing events *'Likes': Roses, friendship, freedom, dancing. *'Dislikes': Excess of work, her other personality. *'Affiliation': Musical Ensemble. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Good. *'Weapons': Various instruments. Robot unit - Goldeen Teeth. Personality: Outline: FEAST Comet Diva Machina Leon Mercury Alto Camilla Beltran Camus Genesis Orion of Eridanus *'Fictional Voice List': Orion Acaba (English), Felipe Waldhorn (L.A. Spanish), Daisuke Ono (Japanese) *'Quote': "The Galia Kingdom is my home and I will end any opposing forces." *'Name': Prince Orion of Eriadnus *'Height': 174cm (5' 8") *'Weight': 64kg (141lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Galia Kingdom *'Birthday': November 22, 1995 (Capricorn) - (age 22) *'Occupation': Prince *'Hobbies': Pen collecting, writing poems. *'Likes': Writing, doing essays, nature, strategy games. *'Dislikes': Lazy People, rebels, Contamination. *'Affiliation': Galia Kingdom. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Sacred Sword. Robot Unit - Lapis-Lazuli. Personality: Outline: Joker *'Fictional Voice List': Eden Riegel (English), Laura Olazábal (L.A. Spanish), Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese) *'Quote': "I am a being known for being either your best friend or your worst nightmare..." *'Name': Fool Joker the Zero Arcana Warrior. *'Height': 185cm (6' 1") *'Weight': Unknown *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Occupation': The leader of the Arcana Warriors. *'Hobbies': None. *'Likes': Nothing. *'Dislikes': Nothing. *'Affiliation': Arcana Warriors. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Ranging from flying laser swords, to toy soldiers, lasers. Personality: Outline: Julius Caesar Travers Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood Rain Andromeda of Cassiopeia Perseus of Auriga Rupert Ark Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia Tabitha *'Fictional Voice List': Mela Lee (English), Loreto Araya (L.A. Spanish), Ai Maeda (Japanese) *'Quote': "Ironically while I am a being full of life... I am a dead, but revived person." *'Name': Tabitha Ingrid Evans *'Height': 164cm (5' 4") *'Weight': Between 45-50kg (99-110lbs) *'Blood Type': O (Before her death), Unknown (Currently) *'Origin': Nameless *'Birthday': March 24, 1991 (Aries) - Deceased by armed attack in 2012, but revived in 2017. (Currently, she would be age 26, but physically is 21) *'Occupation': Mechanic, "Private Detective". *'Hobbies': Investigating, repairing things that vary from toys to her robot unit. *'Likes': Cold days, secrets, Listening to all kinds of Music. *'Dislikes': Standing Still for a long time, Staying with too much people. *'Affiliation': Self-Affiliated -Independent mechanic- *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': A Blade named Angelic Sword and Four magic guns. Robot Unit - Fresh Pink. Personality: Tabitha is best described as a girl who is in the surface as a silly, whimsical, full of life and independent woman. Before her passing she was known for being pretty secretive in her life, hence one of her likes are "secrets", she is however a very hard worker and smart enough to repair things she likes. Before she died, she had hopes in turning into the world's best female mechanic, albeit her dream was crushed in her death five years ago. After her revival, she changed into a girl with dark thoughts, but maintaining the full of life that she was mainly, but she considers herself a zombie in human clothing. She had feelings with then popular students Lars Jagger and Leon Sampson, but now prefers to play "hide and seek" with them and toying with everyone, hero or villain no matter the alignment. Outline: Tabitha is a mysterious brunette young woman who talks about mysteries like she knows "everything" and gives pretty dark thoughts. She is said to be also a smart mechanic enough to repair her robot unit. She is apparently one of the revived ones that Anthem brought back to life. Not a real human by any chance as said by her. Originally, she was a trainee mechanic that was in the same school as Leon Mercury and Lars Jagger before getting fame, she was the senior and best friend of these two. She was the only daughter of Earnest Evans and Patricia Evans. In 2012, when she was going to look at buying groceries alone, there was a gang gun fight in the community, and a bullet crossed her back, hurting her. However, when she was brought to the hospital, she died due to the consequences. Five years after, she is back as one of Anthem's revived chosen ones, having not visibly aged unlike other cases. Changed drastically in demeanor compared to the senior she was five years ago. In the ending of her Episode Mode, she says that she feels like a caveman in five years in the future, she feels like she traveled in time. Her rival is Leon and her final boss is Allegro. Maya Akatsuki Rhyme Allegro Alexa Maxwell * Fictional Voice List: Kate Higgins (English), Carolina Villanueva (L.A. Spanish), Motoko Kumai (Japanese) * Quote: "The power of the flames of the Phoenix is Rising!" * Name: Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell (Born: Seraphina Violet Phoenix) * Height: 172cm (5' 7") from Dream Revolution 3 Final * Weight: 60kg (132lbs) from Dream Revolution 3 Final * Blood Type: B * Origin: Farheim (She doesn't remember) * Birthday: July 24, 1996 (Leo) - (age 21 as of Dream Revolution 3 Final and The Final Act). * Occupation: Staff member of the Maxwell Orphanage. * Hobbies: Sleeping. * Likes: Spicy food, playing video games. * Dislikes: The past, reminder she is a royal descendant. * Affiliation: Maxwell Orphanage, Team Machina, Phoenix Dynasty. * Alignment: Good. * Weapons: The Fire Sword. (Rarely uses it) - Robot Unit - Angel of Fire. Personality: Alexa is an hyperactive, fiery and heroic girl whose passion for thing is strong. She never loses her smile in any moment and is always positive. However, she is pretty lazy in some areas and is not very interested in her past and her legacy. She appreciates friendship and her adopted family as well. Outline: As the guest character of the Dream Revolution Saga series, she is sent in a mission by the Guardians of United Nations due to Anthem's interference with the world. Dynamo, her brother joins her in her story. She was born from a royal ancestry that existed since very long, but in a turn of events, she ends in the Maxwell Orphanage and adopted by Leroy Maxwell, after many adventures, ranging from tournaments from finally discovering her origins. Due to her inexperience with Angel of Fire; a robot funded by her brother's company, her robot fights are wonky and pretty rigid, and she tends to do crazy antics. In her Episode Mode, her rival is Rhyme and her final boss is Joker. Lancelot Axel Spencer * Fictional Voice List: Grant George (English), Javier Jiménez (L.A. Spanish), Masakazu Morita (Japanese) * Quote: "I will face this power for myself, no matter the limits!" * Name: Lancelot Axel Spencer (Born: Lancelot Laurent-Edwards) * Height: 183cm (6' 0") from Dark Masters of the Night III * Weight: 70kg (154lbs) from Dark Masters of the Night III * Blood Type: AB (hinted) * Origin: Cira * Birthday: June 30, 1995 (Cancer) - (age 22 as of Dark Masters of the Night II and The Final Act). * Occupation: Musician/Dark Hunter. * Hobbies: Collecting Bass Guitars, cooking. * Likes: Friendship, his adopted mother teachings. * Dislikes: His dark one powers. * Affiliation: Dark Hunters Guild. * Alignment: Good. * Weapons: Sword, Twin Handguns, Twin Sabers, Scythe, Axe, Knuckles, Nunchaku. Robot Unit - Shadow Bird. Personality: Outline: Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman * Fictional Voice List: Ben Diskin (English), Ignacio Leyton (L.A. Spanish), Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese) * Quote: "Well, what about looking at other matters instead of standing still...?" * Name: Dwayne Ackerman a.k.a. Hero * Height: 180cm (5' 11") from Code Cosmos * Weight: 69kg (152lbs) from Code Cosmos * Blood Type: A * Origin: Zandara * Birthday: April 29, 1994 (Taurus) - (age 17 as of Code Cosmos and age 23 in The Final Act). * Occupation: D.J./College Student. * Hobbies: Collecting sunglasses. * Likes: Staying alone, pickles, sunglasses. * Dislikes: Betrayal, his brother turning evil, cigarettes. * Affiliation: Code Cosmos Team. * Alignment: Good. * Weapons: Longsword which can be transformed in a lance, a sabre, a bow, etc. Robot Unit - Myrmidon. Personality: Outline: Marcus "Mark" Holley Martha Snider Francine Travers Nia Albain Prof. Nastassja Bane Brent LeNoir Audrey Tereshkova Ezio Carter Violetta Kido Nigel Snider Michelle Cruz Troy Smith Rachel Hills John Grayson Sabrina Holley-Grayson Sarah Milford Fernanda Santos / Bernie Santos Nicholas "Nick" Morales Arche Divine Magus Rahibe Kaiserin Kaiser Joe Solo and Rosa Cart Jay Genius Fortunae Giant Cross Grim Shade Dee Torres Astro Lune Sol Void Claudius Rufus Aemilius Cassius Emilia Tremaine Melissa West Caprice Santana Kai Jam Winchester Dynamo * Fictional Voice List: Kyle Hebert (English), Carlos Carvajal (L.A. Spanish), Ken Narita (Japanese) * Quote: "This is the legendary Lightning of the Moon!" * Name: Alexander James Phoenix a.k.a. Dynamo * Height: 185cm (6' 1") from Dream Revolution 3 Final * Weight: 87kg (192lbs) from Dream Revolution 3 Final * Blood Type: AB * Origin: Farheim (He doesn't remember) * Birthday: November 20, 1990 (Scorpio) - (age 27 as of Dream Revolution 3 Final and The Final Act). * Occupation: Heir of the Phoenix Dynasty. * Hobbies: Swordsmanship, charity donations. * Likes: Family, his wife, his daughter, Sports. * Dislikes: Gambling, people who are cruel. * Affiliation: Maxwell Orphanage, Team Aces, Phoenix Dynasty. * Alignment: Good. * Weapons: Mellt-Fulmine MK. II. Personality: In the surface, he seems an arrogant, proud former knight with an alpha male ego. But he's a very friendly and open guy while out of the fight. Like the usual older sibling behavior, he's authoritarian and kind of protective towards Alexa. Outline: He joins Alexa in their adventures as her mission control and he's the one who keeps her in check in order to protect the world. He also joins her directly in some parts of her story as also hired by the Guardians of United Nations. In this game, he is an assist character, with the difference that he can use two attacks, one unleashing the Lightning of Judgment and the other, throwing his sword's projectiles, he also appears in Alexa's Ultimate Finale. Ballerino Freckles Kay Elsa (Older) Brock Simmons Brian Smokey Lana Cecil Noel Ellis Amador Max Douglas Snider Serena Travers Bronson Elsa (Younger) Axel Ninian Unknown Organizations Locations Events (Note: The events set here only are based in the Ties of Battle Original Set Continuity) Original Set (2015) The White Void Rises -Good Ending- The Foundation of FEAST Maxima's Nanomachines Spreading The Purgatory's Intervention The Short War between Humans and Arcana Void's Plan Adel and Ballerina's alliance with FEAST Plan to Eradicate the Humanity (Version 1) Peace Between Humans and Arcana Original Set 2 (2017) Anthem's Awakening and Split 1967 City of Earth's bombings The Revival of the Chosen Ones Rise of the Machines on Galia Kingdom Battle of Gods (Allegro and Joker Vs. Rhyme) Plan to Eradicate the Humanity (Version 2) The Great Battle Time Reset